


台球练习

by Co_Akira



Series: 不正经抹布 [5]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pool Table Sex, bottom akira
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 抹布，台球桌





	台球练习

**Author's Note:**

> 谁会想到我被只知道雨宫莲的跟风怪吓得把波特名都改回来栖晓了呢  
草，我不会打台球，但我还是搞了，有会打台球的觉得全是bug也别骂我

——在这里观摩其他人练习的话，一定能学到很多台球的技巧吧  
如果摩尔加纳在的话大概就会这么说吧。

只可惜摩尔加纳现在不在，这里只有按要求穿着私服摘下眼镜充当临时工作人员的来栖晓。

晓是在和同伴玩过一轮台球后发现自己对台球实在不精，正想着得额外练习时被这里的管理人员搭讪的——说是台球俱乐部，因为人手不足需要招人来给客人服务。面对不断纠缠夸赞着晓的相貌，保证晓一定会受欢迎的男人，晓实在是不好意思拒绝。  
况且不用额外购买制服，光是站在指定位置等着给需要的人递东西几小时就能拿到一笔可观的工资，他刚好也有学习台球的需要，这样想来可谓是天上掉馅饼的好事了。

如果这里真能像那个人说的那样，因为他的到来可以赚到大钱就好了——无聊等待的时候晓不禁想。

“喂，帮我把那个包拿过来。”

正发着呆，晓忽然听见不远处一个穿着随意的男性的呼唤声。这个男人刚刚打出了“Break Ace”，正握着球杆，在围过来的人的祝贺下得意地笑着，视线还时不时往晓这边瞟。

也许他需要喝水休息一下——晓猜测。他拎起了放在他脚边不远处的那个男人的包。包不沉，很轻易就拿了起来，为了让客人留下好印象，他特意加快了脚步。  
这样来看有点奇怪，这里的客人为什么都要聚在那个男人身边？

总之，他最后是顺利把包送到了那个男人的手上，男人接过包的时候手——想必是无意地——碰到了晓的手，手覆盖在少年的整个手背上划过一遍，最后在指尖停留，这样才心满意足，捏住布料带走了背包。  
和陌生人汗液接触的感觉谈不上舒服，处于一群人视线的交汇处也莫名带来了一股压迫感，晓忍住厌恶感，本能地想要后退，却被男人一下拉住了手臂拖进怀中。

“这趟的确没有白来，你果然很合我的胃口啊。”

没有任何预告，男人直接从晓的腰部下手，撩起上衣的一角毫无规律地挑选感兴趣的地方揉捏。聚集在他们身边的人非但没有制止，反而还看着少年脸红难堪的样子窃窃私语，丝毫不掩饰脸上愉悦的表情。

“……这是什么意思？”  
他终于意识到不对，然而为时已晚，他的身体今天敏感过了头，光靠男人的几下动作就没了力气，只好在任人摆布的同时还报有一丝希望地向不怀好意的人们确认。

边上有人忍不住开口，印证了他心中那个最坏的答案。  
“不是说好了吗，这就是你的工作啊。”

下一刻，天旋地转，他被几个人一起仰面固定在了台球桌上。

“！！！”  
晓挣扎着试图反抗——他平时也有锻炼，以面朝上的姿势让袭击者尝尝苦头以往日经验来看也并非不可，只是今天不同——他像是不在状态，总是使不上力。  
然后他一瞬间反应过来了，记起在俱乐部的门口热情的接待员递给了他一杯水，好言劝他在工作前喝下去……

大事不妙。

占据了他前方大部分视线的男人脸上挂着笑容，眼中倒映出的欲望毫无疑问就是冲着他来的。  
“我们付给你工资，在我们打出好球的时候为我们服务，当时是这样说好的，没错吧？”

“说好的服务不是——”  
晓开口想要反驳，但在记忆中无论如何都搜索不到相关的说明。

“这样吗？没有说清楚吗？”压着他的那人话中带上了点嘲讽的意味，“那只能怪你没有看清工作要求啦。”

几个人合作扒光一个失去反抗能力的男高中生的效率自然是很高，不过几分钟，晓就沦落到了一丝不挂分开双腿躺在台球桌上的落魄境地，他的臀部被放置在球桌的边缘，靠一点高度差抬起，刚好在正前方的男人轻松够到的舒适范围内。

与全身都绷紧了的晓相反，那个人在这种情况下反倒是一点不急，慢条斯理地拉开背包拉链，从里面摸出什么来――躺在桌上的晓看不清楚。

下一秒，从后面传来的冰凉感觉就让他明白了那东西是什么。手指沾着润滑剂在他的后穴中搅动，也不知让他扭动着被拘束的身体发出呜呜反抗声的是和润滑剂和体内过大的温差还是异物入侵的不适感。钳制着他的人们尽职尽责，在晓这样大幅度的挣扎下也没让他的位置偏离预期一下。

趴在他身上的男人没有给晓喘息的机会，简单扩张完成就迫不及待地掏出硬得不行的那根东西塞进了晓的后穴。偏暗的灯光晃得晓不但眼前模模糊糊的，连大脑的思考都变慢了起来，他不知道正在卖力侵犯自己的男人现在是怎样的状态，更别说去管围在台球桌边的其他人了——晓闭上眼睛，残留在眼前的暖色光效闪了一下很快又消失了，不同男人的调笑声绕在他耳边，和自他喉中诞生，听起来仿佛不像他自己的哭泣求饶声混合在了一起。

当然，享受着晓后穴的男人是不会去管晓的想法的，男人所在意的只有和未经人事的少年交合带来的快感，还有少年沾满泪水的脸加上支离破碎的求救声这一能增添兴奋感的佐料罢了。

不知是旁观的人说了些什么还是男人来了兴致想试点新的玩法，晓被调整姿势，摆成了趴伏在球桌的样子。乳首蹭到桌面不出意料地带来了不适感，只是晓已经无暇去管了——他的腰软得不行，腹部压在桌边，几乎背负了全身的重量，双脚就算触碰到地面也无力支撑，若不是有人扶着他可能就这样瘫倒在地上了。

身后的人握住晓的腿，又开始了下一轮发泄，这次无需任何束缚，晓早已没了挣扎的力气，黑发少年头埋在交叠的双臂里，恍惚间产生了涣散的意识已经飞出自己还在哭泣喘息的身体的错觉。

然后有人拉着他的头发，逼他抬起了头。隔着一层水汽组成的屏障，晓看见愉悦地笑着的大人们——他们在欣赏他的表情。有人趁此空挡捏起他的乳尖，在此之前晓胸前已被身后的男人拉着在桌上磨蹭多次，归功于此，其他人得以欣赏到少年超出期待的诱人表情。

从这一刻到晓达到高潮没有花多少时间，他的身体颤抖不止，喉中发出不成句的尖叫。少年的后穴吸得男人赞叹不已，一边感叹着“果然很有天赋”一边又操弄了几下，最后毫不意外地射在了晓的体内。

“……这样就够了吧。”  
晓闭上眼睛喘着气，自我安慰般想道。如果可以，他现在就想离开这里，然后独自在浴室里直到把身上陌生男人的痕迹洗干净为止……

但男人们不打算就这么放过他。  
另一个人走到他的身后，抬起了他的屁股。

——啊啊，服务的不止是一个人啊。  
晓的脑内浮现出这样一句话，不过除了疲惫，其他任何感觉在此刻都可以被他忽略。

那个人把性器插进去后没有急着进行下一步动作，而是拿起放在一旁的球杆，抱起晓的身体把球杆塞到了他手中。

晓发出一声黏黏糊糊的呻吟，眨了眨眼睛，显然是不能明白男人的意思。

“看了我们打台球，你肯定也想尝试一下吧。不用谢，就让我来教你如何？”

学到……台球的技巧……

即使已经扭曲了本意——男人的话在神志不清的晓听来就是符合他需求的意思，于是他因此变得乖顺，任由男人抬起他的手臂，协助他摆出一个预备击球的姿势。

“这里手要再往上抬一点，要再趴低一点，然后……”

在两人交合的状态下，一方握着另一方击球——这种打法是不能带来像样的成果的，不如说能把白球打出去就已经是意外之喜了。  
幸好也没人在意。

“好了，现在轮到你来了，试试看吧，要是你学得好我们也会很高兴的。”  
不讲道理地松开手，男人的手放到了晓的腰上，由着晓软软地趴在球桌上，手指勉强握成拳拿住球杆。

晓已经接近完全失去意识了，男人的命令现在成了引导他行动的唯一标准。  
纵使身体在叫嚣他应该趴着休息一会，少年还是听话地调动全身力气试着支撑起身体——每一个动作都会惹得还插在身后的东西碾过先前被折磨过一番的穴肉，体内刚被射进去的精液拼了命地要向外流，一些从缝隙中漏出，沿着晓的大腿滴在地上。

“怎么了？不想试试吗？”  
男人的语气像是有些不耐烦了，他趴在晓的身体上，舔着晓的耳垂和少年咬耳朵，还在黑发少年的洁白颈脖上留下吻痕。

晓艰难地挪动身体，脑内不断重复着男人的话——“手臂抬高，放低身体……” 而这些对于差点连球杆都拿不住的他来说又谈何容易，好不容易哽咽着抬起手臂，上半身压在球桌上试图向后挪动屁股时又无意间碰到和男人的连接处，惹得又是一阵刺激，引发晓的又一阵呻吟。

从外人的角度看，这就是一个一丝不挂，面色潮红的少年毫无保留诱惑他人的淫乱个人秀吧——以完全不标准的姿势瞄准了几次，晓终于支持不住，手里的球杆“啪”地一声掉了下来打在球桌上。

男人也懒得再等待了，原本这就是出于他恶趣味为少年准备的一场额外戏剧，他干脆地忘记自己之前说过什么，抓住少年的腰就是一阵抽插。

晓几乎叫不出声来了，他的因为长时间的哭泣和呻吟只觉得喉咙发干。桌边的人们欣赏着黑发少年的这副样子，然后不知是谁嬉笑着说出了“教的时候没有用心学吗？看来还需要多加练习啊。”这样的话。

“对啊，需要多练习啊。”  
还在晓的体内冲撞的男人再次把晓翻了过来，俯下身去和晓接吻，舌头卷起少年红润小巧的舌头，与少年完成唾液交换后趁晓失神的空挡这么说道，也不管身下的少年能不能理解。

“我们会教你的，放心吧。”  
又有好心者补充。

“哈啊……谢谢，那就……”  
被快感冲昏头脑的晓眯起眼睛，双腿绕在男人的腰部，真心地渴求更多的快感——可能也有部分在祈求台球方面的教育——因此接下来的话一字一句说得格外清晰。

“请多指教了。”

*  
“帅气的打法！真不愧是leader！”

处于同伴的称赞中心的黑发少年推了推眼镜，脸上露出了小小的得意笑容。

“做了额外练习。”  
当好友问起时，他这样回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 我累了，我回去搞纯爱了


End file.
